Liopleurodons Gets Kidnapped By Zahgsoja
is in her evil lair, she does some voodoo magic and uses a Tommy Pickles plush as her voodoo doll Zahgsoja: MUHMAMAWMMAMAMMAMAMWAMMA! Sorry if my laugh wasn't evil enough, if it was I would lose my voice. *brews up a potion of invisibility, then drinks it* YES! NOW I CAN DO SOME VOODOO TO STEAL LIOPLEURODONS' VOICE! to Zahgsoja at Liopleurodons' house, she does voodoo to steal his voice and contain it in a bottle Zahgsoja: I did great work! to Liopleurodons at Zahgsoja's manor, he is bound and gagged CreationBeTheWorld23: Creation to the rescue! Zahgsoja: Shut up! *attempts to do voodoo but trips over a chain* Servant, bring me to the hospital! Unnamed servant: Fine. *calls an ambulance* teleports to Zahgsoja Enderpig: I'll possess a Chuckie Finster doll! *possesses a Chuckie Finster doll* Zahgsoja: Wait a minute - isn't there already a possessed doll named Chuckie? Enderpig: Yes. But I possessed a Chuckie Finster doll. Zahgsoja: *singing* I've kidnapped those dumb babies and now Liopleurodons, how better can this be? Lil DeVille: Me and Phil are smart babies. Phil DeVille: Me and Lil are smart babies. Zahgsoja: Why not die? You'll be yummy. Peppa Pig: Don't you dare, Zahgsoja! *rips off Liopleurodons' gag, unchains him and spills a bottle of his voice into his mouth* Liopleurodons: Thank you! Peppa Pig: Now let's stab this evil nudist! *picks up a sword and stabs Zahgsoja* Zahgsoja: Well, that's stupid. Guns are more appropriate. *shoots Peppa Pig out of a 100 story window* Peppa Pig: I brought a parachute! Zahgsoja: That's stupid too! *shoots Peppa's parachute* Tinker Bell: I'll help you, Peppa Pig! *throws her pixie dust at Peppa Pig* Peppa Pig: Thank you, Tinker Bell! Zahgsoja: That's so stupid. *shoots Tinker Bell and does voodoo, which turns the pixie dust into blue pixie dust* Peppa Pig: Aah! I want to slow down! *crashes into the docks and falls into the water* back to Zahgsoja in her bedroom, she is using her PS3 and is playing Call of Duty: Ghosts Zahgsoja: Peppa Pig? WTF? Why is a 2D animated pig in a CGI first-person shooter? Peppa Pig: Well, I bought a PlayStation 3 as well as the disc for Call of Duty: Ghosts. Then I was for some reason inside the game. Zahgsoja: Well, time to play Grand Theft Auto V. Where 2D animated pigs don't annoy me! Although, I need to quit the game first and then eject the disc. *holds down on the eject button, then the disc comes out and puts the disc for Grand Theft Auto V inside the PlayStation 3* Mac+Cool: Yoloswag i'm naked to the character creation screen of Grand Theft Auto V Zahgsoja: Is there a way to make your character NAKED? OMG, you CAN make your character NAKED! I'll name her "Zahgsoja Booty", even though my real last name is Shalalalalalalalashasalalalshallalalalalalallalalallalashalala. *starts playing the game* Liopleurodons. (surfing to Mexico) Great, I bet Zahgsoja is to stupid to know I am in Mexico. (record scratch) Liopleurodons. Wait a minute! I thought I was a nudist and Zahgsoja liked me because I was a nudist. to [[Zahgsoja Interacts With Liopleurodons]] Liopleurodons. If Zahgsoja likes me because she thinks I am a nudist, then why does she want to steal my voice? (scene cuts to Liopleurodons in a therapy with Tommy Pickles as the therapist) Liopleurodons. One time, Zahgsoja liked me because she thinks I am a nudist but then she wants to steal my voice? Why does she do that to me? Zahgsoja. (whispering to Liopleurodons' voice) Weighing over 150 tons! I guess you should break the world record for the heaviest nudist ever! I knew I should be the new Einstein! (laughing) Tommy Pickles. GET THAT MOTHER !!!! TBC Trivia/Goofs *The Potion Of Invisibility is works the same as the Potion Of Invisibility in Minecraft but unlike its Minecraft counterpart, the Potion Of Invisibility is more realistic (eg. not being pixelated) *Why would Zahgsoja gag Liopleurodons if she stole his voice?